shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 2
Minos Island '' The Mysterious Figure stood out on the beach as five ships Falling from the sky. The first ship to arrive was the Falcon. He walked down the beach to where the Falcon had landed.'' (On the Falcon) Randy, Sara, and Reggie: AAAAH- ( Eat's pice of cake ) Mmm... AAAHHHHHH! The Ship lands suddenly docked. Reggie: Cool. Less work for me... Who's that? The Falcons see a mysterious figure moving tworad them. ????: 'Welcome to Minos island. I hope you enjoy the games. '''Randy: '''I told you the games were through that whirlpool! (On The Jolly Holiday) ''The Jolly Holiday found itsself falling through the air and was about to make impact with an island below. '''Wyatt: HOW IS SOMETHING LIKE THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN A WHIRLPOOL!! Spike: You think we've fallen through the Earth and gone straight into Hell?! Everyone except Sakura, in a frightened manner: I HOPE NOT!!!! Glory: How is th-this even p-possible?!! Th-though I h-have to admit i-it... This is p-pretty int-teresting. Chris: WHAT A WAY TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!! Timber: BAKA! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT JOLLY!! Timber then struck Chris over the head with his Timber Mallet. Chris: OW! The ship then landed with a loud thud. Luckily, and rather strangely, the hull didn't seem damaged, perhaps because of dumb luck though. The crew looked around in amazement, trying to make heads or tails of where they were, though Spike was sure that they had landed in Hell. Glory: S-s-so... Everyone's fine? Sakura: Glory, you're all shaken up. Glory: Well, DUH! We were FALLING FROM THE SKY! Sakura: There's no need to shout. Glory then took a deep sigh. The crew then hopped off Jolly and proceeded to try and explore the island, however they noticed another group of people nearby who were standing aside a rather suspicious fellow. The crew decided to feed their curiousity and head to where these other people were. Once there, Chris made notice of some familiar faces he knew. Chris: Ra... RANDY?!! THE RED FALCONS ARE HERE TOO?!! AWWWWESOOOOOME!!!! Falcons: 'CHRIS!!!!!!! The Falcons immediatley begin running tworads the Jolly pirates. ''Before he could run off on his own, Spike quickly intervened. '''Spike: Wait, so you know these guys, Chris? You know demons from Hell? Everyone except Sakura: WE'RE NOT IN HELL, BAKA! Chris: They're my other nakama! They're sort of like heroes to me! I'll tell you more later, but The Red Falcon Pirates were the reason I became a pirate! Chris then ran off to meet his friends as his crew stood in awe. Aphro: THEY'RE the reason he became a pirate? These falcons must be amazing! Spike: Well, my curiosity is more peaked than ever. Let's go and say hello. The Jolly Pirates then reached where The Red Falcon Pirates and the figure were. ???: Ah, good. So The Jolly Pirates have arrived as well. Welcome to The Pirate Games. The Jolly Pirates: Huh? ???: '''Please, Follow me the game's will begin soon!! We ask that both crews enter one of the five chambers to get ready for the game's and choose who is and isn't participating, ''Both the Jolly and Red Falcon Pirates chose chamber's next to one another and entered. '' (On The Crimson Express) ''The ship has just been rocketed into the sky and is now plumeting towards an island, Bella is looking down at the island while Charlie and some of the others are enjoying the ride. '' '''Charlie: '''Yeah! What a rush! '''Takeshi: '''This is awesome! When we land I wanna go down and do this again! '''Palmer: '''Hell yeah we're doing this again! '''Cooker: *Coming out from the kitchen covered in chili* ''What the hell! Now the lunch I was making is completley ruined!.... *''He licks some from his chin* ''At least it tastes good.... '''Renny: '*''Hanging onto the mast* We're gonna die! '''Jin: '''Lighten up Renny! It's not as if we haven't faced death before! Hahahahahahaha! '''Renny: '''Bastard! That doesn't help! '''Hiro: '*''Standing at the top of the mast*......... Nice view. '''Bella: '''Looks like we're gonna land on that island, near where those ships are.... *''She notices something wrong* ''Wait we're overshooting where we're meant to land! We're gonna hit those people! Charlie! '''Charlie: '''What is it? '''Bella: '''Take a look we're gonna crash! ''Charlie rushes over to the side of the ship. '' '''Charlie: '''Oh Crap! Everybody hang on! ''He begins to hold the ship back with his telekinesis but the ship is plummeting so fast he's having some trouble especially seeing how close they are to hitting the people gathered below! '' '''Charlie: '''Oh no you don't! ''The ship abrubtly stops merely meters away from the heads of both the Red Falcon and the Jolly Pirates. '' (On the Shifting Tide) ''The Devil Spawns thought fast. Vearth used her powers to cushion there fall to Earth (or where ever they were) so that the Tide gently landed in the misty waters below. Senshi: 'I knew it was a trap. '''Burakku: '''Then why did we come? '''Senshi: '''Because for some reason, Vearths powers couldn't stop that Whirlpool. '''Vearth: '''I can't explain it. It was as if that whirlpool was..... unnatural. '????: 'Funny, that would be how i would descibe this motely bunch. ''Everyone turned to see a strange fiqure standing on the Figure head of the Tide. It jumped off and landed on the beach. '????: '''Follow me. I will show you where you may choose your competitors. ''The Pirates shrugged and followed the mystery guy into a large room, within the room are five chambers. One the four crews had selected their competitors, the man showed them to their appointed chamber and then left them to wait for the arrival of.... (On the SkyGlider) The SkyGlider comes crashing down and the man waiting for them is soaked completely by a wave of water. Nova looks over to see the mysterious asisstant soaked. 'Nova: '''WOOO!! uhh . . . He was in the Splash zone . . '''Leo and Primo: '''AHAHAHAHA!! Good one Nova!! '''Bane and Drake: '''Baka. '''Rose: '''We are still not competing!! '''Nova: '''Aww Come on don't be like that babe! '''Rose: '''Hmph! ''Rose grabs Leo and Primo and takes them downstairs, Exiting, Meanwhile the rest of the crew wish Nova Good luck. '???: '''Well, I am here to congratulate you for making it here, We need you and your crew to walk through the last of the five columns and select who will or will not be participating. If you just Follow me . . . '''Nova: '''Well theyve already made up there minds so they won't be leaving the ship, Laters guys!! back with the Prize shortly!! '''Everyone: '''GOOD LUCK!!! '???: 'Thank you, If you just follow me... ''Nova proceeded to follow the man and went into the only open chamber left. They both stood in the chamber, the man then turned to Nova, twirling a microphone in his hand. '' '????: 'Would you please excuse me Mr Blade, I have business to attend to. ''The man then bows and shoots up through the cieling. He arrives up at the surface, crowds of people cheer around him, he then speaks into his microphone... '' '????: 'Ladies and Gentlemen! I am you're host Shinji Honatoro and I bid you welcome to..... THE PIRATE GAMES! ''The crowd give off a huge thunderous sound as they cheer at the announcment. '' '''Shinji: '''For you're viewing pleasure today we have no less than five of the greatest crews that have ever graced the seas! Unfortunately not all of the members of each crew has decided to participate.... ''The crowd begins to boo. '' '''Shinji: '''But have no fear my dear followers! We still have an amazing line up of competitors competing for our ultimate prize! And now for our contestants! ''The five chambers open up and the floors begin to lift each group of competitors to the colloseum's surface. '' '''Shinji: '''In the far left chamber, Sister of two famous Pirate Hunters, User of the Henko Henko ni Mi, and Posessor of a 300 million beri bounty, Give it up for RORONOA SENSHI AND THE DEVIL SPAWN PIRATES!!!! ''The crowd exploded with applause and the Devil Spawns emerged from the chamber. 'Shinji: '''Their ships Doctor, Ishi Swifthands, has decided not to participate in the games. Now onto our next comepetetors. ''He spins around and looks to the far right of the colloseum. '' '''Shinji: '''In the far right chamber! We have four members of a crew with just over 9 years of experience on their shoudlers! They also just so happen one of the greatest allies of one of the four Yonkou! Competing for the Technicolour Pirates, Give it up for Psychic Charlie, Drunken Takeshi, The World Beater Palmer and Flagship Jin! ''The four arrive emerge from their chamber, Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer are all waving to the crowd smiling whilst Jin sits there widley grinning his dagger toothed smile. '' '''Shinji: '''The rest of the crew are unfortunately not participating but please do not refrain from giving them a huge round of applause my followers! ''The crowd gives a huge applause whilst Bella, Cooker, Renny and Hiro all sit in the same area as Ishi. '' '''Shinji: '''Now my flock! Onto the next competiors! Appearing beside The Devil Spawn Pirates are a crew of rookies! They have been considered to be a strange and unlikely crew, and we were fortunate enough to have them here with us! Introducing to you all...! The Jolly Pirates! ''The crowd continued to cheer as a platform was raised next to The Devil Spawn Pirates. All 9 members of the crew appeared shortly after, some waving excitedly and grinning (like Chris and Wyatt,) while others were simply observing the area around them (a la Spike and Sakura.) '''Shinji: Now we move on to the next pirate crew to join us today! Coming in Next to the Technicolour Pirates, He's the nephew of Shikibukai Hawkeye Mihawk, user of the Inu Inu model Golden wolf, and possesor of a 300 million beri bounty, Dracule Randy and the Red Falcon Pirates!!! The Red Falcons emerge from their chamber as the crowd explodes with applause. Then Shinji turns to the center Chamber. Shinji: 'Now folks, We have saved the best for last!! He is a former revolutionary who served under Monkey D. Dragon directly!!! ''The Crowd begins to roar in excitement while Senshi and Chris start to think. 'Shinji: '''This Man hails in at an incredible 750,000,000!!! '''Senshi and Charlie: '''This is sounding familiar . . '''Shinji: '''Unfortunately he is the only one of his crew taking part!! Here he is Captain of the Skyline Pirates!! NOVA BLADE!!! ''The Crowd began to roar in excitement deafening most people, the chamber door slowly opened and as it did Nova appeared, Although he was picking his nose! He pulled a booger out, stared at it, and flicked it away and began to stare around casually, The booger flew and hit Shinji's right eye's glass lense. '''Charlie: ''*Grinning* Well look who it is! Nova Blade, I didn't think I'd be seeing ya so soon. '''Senshi: '''Looks like I get another chance to beat you Nova! ''Nova looks at the two, his eyes darting imbetween them. He blinks a few times and then points at them and says... Nova:............Who are you two again? Both Senshi and Charlie, kneel to the floor in a manner similar to being hit by one of Perona's ghosts. '' '''Senshi and Charlie: '''He doesn't remember me?....... ''They both then stand back up again. '' '''Charlie: '''Bastard! How could you forget me! '''Senshi: '''Nova it wasn't that long that you rescued me from Marineford! Baka! '''Nova: '''Don't worry I remember you both.... *''He points at Senshi* ''You're Charlie. *''He points at Charlie* ''And you're Senshi! ''Both Senshi and Charlie jump over and bonk him on the head! '' '''Senshi and Charlie: '''Baka! ''Senshi and Charlie both look at eachother and bow. '' '''Senshi and Charlie: '''Pleasure to meet you. ''Nova then gets up and they both hit him again, leaving him in the dust as they walk back to where they were. Then to a slight surprise they looked to see the Nova they had hit faded, turning out to be a clone, they then looked to Shinji to see Nova stood beside him, Shinji: 'Your not supposed to be up here! '''Nova: '''Can I borrow that Microphone pleaaaaase!! I wanna announce the beginning!! '''Shinji: '''Uhhh Sure. . . but repeat aft~ '''Nova: '''LAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! LET THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES BEGIN!!! ''With that Nova disappeared with a bright light and reappeared on his section, The crowd seemed to scream of joy and excitement as the five captain's prepared themselves for an unexpected trial Large Sea stone walls started to rise from the floor and a glass roof started to roll over the top of the walls creating a giant labarynth, The crew's then looked around to see the other competitors had been blocked off, '' '''Shinji: '''WELCOME TO THE FIRST ROUND!!! THE LABARYNTH OF SUFFERING!! ''The crowd roared with excitement as the Four crews began to discuss a plan with one another, Nova put his hand on his chin and began to walk forward, 'Nova: '''THE ONLY WAY IS FORWARD!!!! ''Meanwhile, at The Jolly Pirates' location, laughter could be heard. It was coming from a certain young man. '''Chris: Tootootootootoo!!! Tootootootootoo!!! Spike: Ugh... Chris, how long are you going to keep laughing? Chris: I'm sorry...!! Tootootoo...!! But that Nova guy...!! Tootootootoo...!! He's freakin' hilarious...!!! Tootootootootoo!!! Glory: Well this isn't the time for laughing!! The Pirate Games have already begun and i'm sure everyone else has started!! We're in this to win, right?! Chris began to calm down, though he couldn't stop one or two more bouts of laughter. Chris: OK, tootootoo!!! I'll get... Tootootootootoo!! Serious! Spike and Glory clobbered Chris over the head together. Wyatt: The Battle Couple strikes again!! Spike: Shut it, Wyatt! Glory: Thank you Wyatt! Chris: OWWW!!! After that, The Jolly Pirates prepared themselves for the labyrinth, taking their first steps into the maze. Elsewhere in the labyrinth, The Devil spawns had their plan. Senshi: '''We split up into two groups. Burakku, Vearth, Victoria, your with me. The rest of you stick together. '''All: '''Hai! ''Meanwhile in another part of the labyrinth the four participating members of the Technicolour crew are discussing their plans.... '' '''Charlie: '''So it's decided! We will al just go for a mad dash and see who wins! '''Takeshi: '''Agreed! '''Jin: Anyone who beats me dies! Hahahahahahaha! '''Palmer: '''As if you could kill any of us dagger mouth! '''All: '''Alright lets go! ''They each run off in different directions in a random dash of speed and misdierections. '' Category:Stories